custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AuRon the champion/More December updates
Hello again, whoever reads this account of updates. First off, New story serial! About sometime today I'm going to finish Vair's blog. Originally it was a nice little side project, but it's now annoying. So, I'm going to do a completly typed story here (a first), and it's going to set my little corner of the BIONICLE multiverse apart from the others. Why you may ask? Well... It's Time for Alternate Dimensions! Yes! My BIONICLE universe takes place in an Alternate Dimension that I like to call: The Mutare Universe. Its difference? It mainly follows the normal BIONICLE plot, untill the events of 2006, when attempting to recover the mask of Life, the Piraka are brutally killed by a force known as the Aboleo organization, who allow the Toa Inikia to take the mask from Vezon, and revive Mata Nui. Effectively stoping Teridax. However, Teridax soon Hijacks Mata Nui's body temporarly by using an emergancy feature set in place by the Great Beings, which allows Teridax to temporarly take over the robot. Teridax accidently takes off from Aqua Magna, and Crashes upon Bara Magna, where the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe are forced to flee from the inside of the Robot. Mata Nui eventually retakes control, only critically damaged, and Kills the Makuta with his power. He then uses the remaining power from the robot to bring Aqua Magna, Bara Magna, and Bota Magna together once more, fufilling his destiny. Afterwards, the Inhabitants of the Matoran Universe are forced to adjust to the Glatorian system, and the new and utterly alien world. Most of the stories I will write will take place 50 years before the events of 2006, or after the completion of Mata Nui's mission. WTF does this have to do with a new story serial? The new story I'm writing will take place after the completion of Mata Nui's Mission, as an enclave of Matoran come into contact with the Agori and Glatorian. However, unknown to them, the Aboleo ogranization has it's own plans regarding the planet, and its inhabitants. So what else is new? This weekend I'm starting on Kala Nui Chronicles(after saying I was going to work on it for two? weeks now)! It's going to be released every sunday (and worked on every break day I have), and It will not be incredibly long Toa Hydros styled episodes, instead, it will be only about five to eight minutes. Enough time for me to move through scene to scene. Eventually I'll make a movie with all the episodes in it. Any new MOCs? Actually, YES! If you want to see them, go to youtube, and subscribe to my channel, Neoran6! I'm going to upload videos detailing updates, and update character pictures later. What about Ateaht? He's alive, but he's been freed from the pit. A certain Makuta has given him a breathing apperatus, and some new tools. How come he looks different now? He doesn't get turned back to normal, since Mata Nui never wore the Mask of Life, he's stuck looking like a crab forever, or at least untill he dies I kill him off. Any last words? Christmas special coming later this month! Subscribe, and I'll make sure you get an early look! -AuRon the champion Category:Blog posts